


Over Protective Much?

by Bec_of_Imagine_land



Series: 101 Shorts From Across The Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chaotic Good, Crack, Humor, Overprotective, Space Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_of_Imagine_land/pseuds/Bec_of_Imagine_land
Summary: Mace doesn't know how to handle this situation, this honestly should have been Yoda's job. Quinlan is not over protective, he just has Commander Bly's com on speed dial.
Relationships: Quinlan Vos & Mace WIndu
Series: 101 Shorts From Across The Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Over Protective Much?

It was brought to the council’s attention by Aayla Secura and Mace was volunteered by Yoda to talk with the problem maker. 

“Master Vos, It has been brought to the council’s attention that you have been… Attempting to turn Master Secura's troopers against her?” Mace sighed, why did he have to have this conversation?

“That is an exaggeration in the extreme, Master Windu. I would never do anything that would endanger Aayla!" Quinlan huffed offended by the accusation and Mace fought back another sigh. 

"She had been ordered to meet with a Hutt! It was important for her troopers to understand the danger that presented. We all know that Jabba the Hutt has a fondness for Twi'lek women and so I made sure Commander Bly was aware of the situation before they left." Apparently he had no regrets for his actions and felt justified force.

"Master Vos, I understand you feel strongly about your former Padawan's safety after all you were not just her master but also her finder." Mace started and honestly he did not want to continue with the fiery Jedi master. 

"However it is showing an alarming amount of attachment, if you cannot let her go on her own missions in peace without your interfering from the sidelines. After all she has earned the title Master herself now and her troopers are all very competent." Mace tried to use an understanding tone. The war had been rough on them all and Quinlan had lost his own Master and many Jedi had been lost; it was getting harder for some to not be overly protective of those fellow Jedi that remained. 

"Of course Aayla can under normal circumstances take care of herself. However we are at war. If the troopers know of the dangers of their particular Jedi then they can be better prepared to give adequate back up." Quinlan reasoned and Mace got the feelings that this would be one of those situations that was never properly solved.

"Tell me Master Windu… have you not spoken with your former Padawan's troopers? As her master surely you know better than anyone what to be concerned over and now you have a grand Padawan don't you?" The Kiffar continued making Mace pause. 

"Tell me after Depa finishes kata 5 of Makashi does she still slightly lower her guard on her left side? I know it isn't her preferred form but at times we all need to use those forms we are not masters of. Depa was someone I looked up to as a youngling, surely you are doing everything in your power to ensure she will make it to the end of this kriffing war safely.” Now this menace of a Jedi Master was giving him a disapproving look, as if he thought that Windu wasn’t doing enough for his former Padawan. 

“That is enough Master Vos. Interfering with your former Padawan’s missions and command show that you do not have full faith in her abilities. It is disrespectful to her as a fellow Master and it would be discouraging to her as someone who views you as still her mentor potentially seeing it as you not viewing her deserving of her titles.” Mace held up his hand cutting off the angry protests. “That will be all today Master Vos, if nothing else please meditate on what has been said today.”

Thankfully Quinlan didn’t stay to argue more but left after giving a short farewell. Mace sighed, rubbing his head and trying to take strength from the force. He paused looking over his desk before he opened up a halo, “Commander Grey I have a question for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may nor get continued in a way, if it does it will be more one-shots in the 101 series.


End file.
